Emperor Nogo
Emperor Nogo (Emperor Pierrot in the Japanese version) is the evil emperor of the Shadow Realm, and the main antagonist of Glitter Force. He and his subordinates hope to bring an unhappy ending to the entire universe. Before the beginning of the show, he was sealed away by Queen Euphoria. Every episode, his minions collect negative energy from living beings. Once enough negative energy is collected, Nogo revives. Abilities Nogo has the ability to create cannons of Negative Energy that are powerful enough to destroy the planet. He can also absorb other beings to make himself stronger and change form. He can summon powerful, regenerating monsters, and in the finale, he grows big enough to create cataclysmic disasters simply by slapping the planet. Appearance Nogo is a gigantic clown. He has a white face with red eyes and a red nose, and he wears a five-tailed black harlequin hat with five multicolored balls. At the top of his head is a purple flame. Around his neck is a large ruffled white collar. His suit is primarily black. On his chest are two red, spherical buttons, and around his belly are multicolored diamonds. His sleeves are pink, with purple bands at the shoulders and wrists. His left sleeve is decorated with blue diamonds, while his right sleeve is decorated with red diamonds. The bottom edge of his suit is dark gray and ruffled. Once Nogo absorbs Rascal, his appearance drastically changes. He becomes much thinner. The bands on his shoulders and wrists become larger and white. Around his arms float purple bands with three spikes each. The diamonds around his belly disappear and are replaced by a column of multicolored diamonds that go down the center of his body. The bottom third of his outfit becomes light purple, with dark gray and dark purple triangles at the border of the black and purple sections. Large, black, and pointed shoes with purple balls at the tips stick out from under his robe. Nogo also gains a giant set of bat wings. Nogo's final form, which he gains by absorbing the Shadow Giants, is a black hole that is larger than the Earth itself. His design changes drastically; he is simply a black circle surrounded by red tails of gas and with red eyes and a red mouth at the center. History In the past, Nogo invaded Jubiland with his minions, but Queen Euphoria used all her power to seal Nogo away. However, he stole the source of her power, the Glitter Charms, and gave them to his minions, Ulric, Brute, Brooha, and Rascal. In the series itself, Nogo's minions go to Earth and suck the hopes and dreams out of people, collecting their negative energy to turn the Wheel of Doom so that Nogo becomes one step closer to reviving. Eventually, Nogo is revived, but the Glitter Force almost immediately defeat him in Princess Mode. However, Nogo survives, as their attack is not strong enough to destroy him, and is sealed inside an egg, which is collected by Rascal. Nogo's minions once again collect negative energy from humans to turn the Wheel of Doom and release Nogo. In Episode 36, he comes to Earth in his egg, which has turned into a giant cocoon. Nogo reawakens after Rascal sacrifices himself to complete the revival. Once he's awakened, Nogo summons the Shadow Giants, monstrous creatures which he used to bring despair to Jubiland. He then summons shadowy, Buffoon-like monsters to fight the Glitter Force. These monsters regenerate when hurt, so they handily defeat the Glitter Force. Nogo then splatters the paint of darkness all over the Glitter Force's magical picture book, sending the Glitter Force into the Land of Despair, from which they are saved by Candy. Nogo attacks Candy, but the Glitter Force enters Royal Mode, enabling them to destroy Nogo's army and fight Nogo, quickly gaining the upper hand. However, Nogo survives and transforms into a gigantic blank hole. Nogo begins to consume the earth, and smashes the Glitter Force with his fist, breaking their Glitter Pacts and disabling their transformations. The Glitter Force must use all of the Miracle Jewel's power to enter Royal Mode again. In this form, the Glitter Force uses a new attack called Miracle Rainbow Burst. This turns Glitter Lucky giant, and she hugs Nogo, disintegrating him and defeating him once and for all. Trivia * Nogo is based off of the character Pierrot from the play Commedia dell'Arte, hence his Japanese name. * Nogo is the largest villain in the Glitter Force franchise. Gallery References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Pierrot Category:Males Category:Male villains Category:Main Villains